Serendipity
by GabbyAbby
Summary: an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident. B/B
1. Chapter 1

Serendipity

A/N: The chapters will be done in different perspectives. Also I'll try to keep all chapters between 250 and 500 words.

Word count: 269

Chapter 1

"There is something I need to talk to you about, sir" FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth says slowly, trying to keep eye contact with the man sitting across from him.

Hackler sits behind his desk and doesn't say anything, but arches a brow in a way to tell the agent to keep going.

Booth takes a deep breath, trying to remember the words he rehearsed in his head over and over. Now or never.

"Dr. Brennan and I-" he doesn't finish his sentence because his phone starts to ring, a soothing and jazzy melody filling the room. It's her.

He is half-tempted not to answer, because what he is doing right now is pretty darn important. But she's the one calling, and he knows she wouldn't call unless it was urgent.

He pulls the phone from his belt and apologizes to his boss; he turns around on the chair to give him a pretend sense of privacy and flips the phone open, holding it tightly against his ear.

"Not the best time Bones" he whispers.

"Booth" she sounds scared, and it's when he knows something is not right. She's never scared.

"Temperance, what's wrong?" she has him halfway through a panic attack already. His free hand is pushing his body up so he can make a run for it if she doesn't tell him what's going on soon.

"Seeley" she sobs, he's already at the door. His boss is up, half following him and trying to understand what's going on.

"I'm bleeding"

And for that moment, when her words are half hidden by another sob, his heart stops beating.

I do not own Bones or any of its characters.

I'm reposting this story in a slightly different fashion then before and I hope I can get as a great a response as before.

Please review.

GabbyAbby


	2. Chapter 2

**Serendipity**

**Word count: **313

**Chapter 2**

Here is what she knows:

There are three very large piles of mail on her kitchen counter, alongside fifty-eight messages on her answering machine.

There are two cups of coffee on her living-room table, both unfinished and probably leaving discolored perfect circles against the shinny surface.

There is still an unpacked suitcase resting against the door of her closet, one she never got to unpack.

There is a trail of clothes leading to her bed that has its beginnings on her couch.

There is her partner, the one she hasn't seen for a year, sleeping besides her looking the same as he did a year ago and still totally different.

There is a new scar on his face, a small cut right above his left eyebrow that looks like it needed two stitches.

There are 27 bones on a human hand, 14 that make up the phalanges -proximal, medial (in all except the thumb), and distal-, 5 metacarpals, I, II, III, IV, and V in the hand, also 8 carpals: scaphoid, lunate, triquetrum, pisiform, hamate, capitate, trapezoid, and trapezium in the wrist. So that makes it 54 bones entwined together along with their hands.

There is the fact that he didn't shave, so his stubble is scrapping lightly over the skin on her neck whenever he moves closer to her body.

There is the fact that he snores. It isn't loud enough that it wakes her up, but enough that it reminds her he's here. She isn't use to that particular noise around her when she sleeps. She is also not used to have someone else sharing her bed.

There are all of things that keep going through her mind. So it surprises her that when his arms tighten around her, all of them suddenly disappear so that she can't even clearly remember her own name and she realizes she really doesn't mind.

**Thank you for all those who read, those who reviewed, and those who added this story to their alerts.**

**Please read and review.**

**GabbyAbby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serendipity**

**word count: **425

**Chapter 3**

He likes blondes.

From his time in grade school, when in the first day of school he immediately noticed Grace Holt and her golden pigtails trailing behind her as she ran, three weeks later he steals a kiss from her and he was so sure he was gonna spend the rest of his life with her, but then when the next school year came around she went to another class and he forgot about her because there were three girls with varied shades of blonde hair.

His first real girlfriend had shoulder length hair that curled just right at the end and was a soft pale yellow, her name was Veronica and he use to think that that was the perfect name for her blonde hair and blue eyes.

He dates a few girls who are brunets and a feisty red-head who rocked his world for three weeks, but then he meet Rebecca and she was blonde and pretty and just his type.

It doesn't work out with her, but he meets Tessa a year after their split and she makes him laugh. She is tall and smart and absolutely beautiful, her eyes sparkle when he walks into a room and her hair is long and curly and _blonde_.

Then there are a scattered few and far and between dates that never work out, and he is wondering if blondes just really aren't his type.

The first thing he notices about Hannah is the slip of blonde hair falling lose from the bun in the back of her head. It catches the dusty light and his breath catches in his throat. She is gutsy and stands up to him, canceling their first two dates and making him all the more intrigued.

When they move back to D.C. all his friends love her and he thinks she might be the one, one night when they lay in his couch with her beautiful curly hair everywhere and her soft lips against his.

When she tells him no and walks away all he can think is _she is blonde_.

He likes blondes, so it comes as a huge shock to him that the one woman who he loves more than anything is serious and squinty and has the worse sense of pop culture he has every seen. It amazes him because when he holds her at night her body fits to deliriously perfect against his and she teaches him all the names of the bones in his hands.

He loves her and her perfect silky brown locks.

**I know its been a little bit of forever, but please review! **

**I'm gonna make it a point to update every Thursday or Friday night. **

**GabbyAbby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Serendipity**

**word count: **422

**chapter 4**

It isn't a sudden realization in the middle of the night, where she jumps out of bed after tossing and turning for hours and rushing in her pajamas to the nearest 24-hour pharmacy.

She doesn't start to count days on her head while vomiting for the third time in one morning, and realize that it can be the only reasonable conclusion for the symptoms she suddenly notices.

In reality she doesn't even notice anything out of the ordinary with her body.

Her emotions, however, are completely going from one high to the next, but she knows its because she still feels so guilty over Vincent and the loss he's caused, and being extremely and deliriously happy about her new relationship with her partner.

It's only been five weeks since the first night they spend together and she's woken up to his smile and strong arms nine times so far, wondering how was it that it took them so long to get there.

She doesn't even think its a possibility until her doctor calls her with the news. It was a standard check-up that had been scheduled three months earlier (because she likes to plans things ahead of time).

"Congratulations" her doctor says after revealing the news and Brennan asks her if she is sure, because she knows she's been taking her birth-control pills.

The next day she sees her gynecologist who confirms the news and lets her know (even though Brennan remembers reading it) that the pill is only 95-99% affective.

She lays in her own bed alone and with her phone turned off, because she wants to tell him but also wants to figure it all out in her head before she does so.

She is four weeks pregnant, meaning an egg was only fertilized for half of that and it's so unbelievable. Specially because the little red circle on her calendar says she wasn't suppose to get her period (that won't be coming for at least another 36 weeks) for another two days.

She traces the flat of her belly where there isn't even an embryo yet, just a bunch of multiplying cells that isn't any bigger than a poppy seed.

She tells him two days later on their way to his place after leaving the hospital. They are facing each other in a half lit sidewalk and the can't contain the news anymore, and he looks so happy she can't deny how much she already loves the splitting cells that will soon be their baby.

* * *

**I gotta admit not getting any reviews for last chapter kind of got me bummed, so maybe leave a word this time? **

**Thanks for reading! **

**GabbyAbby**


End file.
